kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel III)/Issue 8
English= Politics Duke Cayenne Sentenced On July 12th, the Imperial Supreme Court denied all appeals and sentenced Lamare's Duke Croire de Cayenne to life in prison for the crimes of insurrection and treason. The trial finally ended a year and a half after the October War. The Kreuzen province's Duke Helmut Albarea's trial has yet to conclude and many are focused on the proceedings. ♦How Was the Decision Made?♦ Excluding the pillaging and slaughter that occurred, the waging of the war itself is not considered a crime. In the duke's case, however, the Crossbell incident's leading to that province declaring independence, the damage to Garrelia Fortress, and the confinement of His Majesty and the Imperial family during the occupation of the capital were likely deciding factors. He was also indicated as being connected to the international criminal organizations hidden all over the continent, so it wouldn't be hard to imagine that being the deciding factor in the sentence. ♦Who Will Be the Next Duke?♦ After the sentencing, people wonder who the next duke will be. According to Imperial law, immediately after a duke leaves office, a strong candidate with the support of nobles and the recognition of His Majesty will take over. However, after the recent cannon attacks on Ordis, the most likely candidate, Marquis Ballad, was impeached by the Imperial Provincial Council. We wonder who will inherit the empire's largest region, and 'there are rumors that His Majesty is already sounding out likely candidates,' a well-informed, prominent figure tells us. Affairs Tangram Gate Construction Complete Construction finished on Tangram Gate in the eastern Crossbell province on the border of the republic on July 10th, and it was unveiled to the public. It was built to cope with the repeated attacks by Calvardian forces, boasts a wall 50 arge high, and is equipped with eight new railway cannons. Work has also begun in the munitions factory in western Crossbell to deploy new airships that will connect the base with the Garrelia Fortress general headquarters. Culture Record Sales On the Rise Record sales were on the rise the first half of this year and are expected to exceed last year's numbers. The recordings of performances by the on-hiatus Azure Diva, Vita Clotilde, and the hit debut album of the up-and-coming performer Elliot Craig are thought to be large factors. (Research provided by the Rieveldt Company) Column Where is Phantom Thief B? Phantom Thief B disturbed not only the empire, but nations all over the continent. There have been no new incidents or sightings since last year, and some say he may be retired or even dead, but what is the truth? As the Summer Festival approaches the capital, the Chronicle would like to remind everyone to be on the look out for their magic. |-| Japanese= 【政治】現カイエン公爵、実刑確定　　　　　　　　　　　　 　７月１２日、帝國最高裁はラマール州統括、クロワール・ド ・カイエン公爵の上告を取り下げ、内乱罪・外患罪などの罪で 無期懲役の判決を言い渡した。一昨年の《十月戦役》から１年 半におよぶ審理がようやく終了した事になる。　　　　　　　 　なおクロイツェン州統括、ヘルムート・アルバレア公爵の裁 判は結審しておらず、今後の審理が注目される。　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆判決の決め手は◆　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　十月戦役において、一部の略奪・虐殺を除いて戦争行為その ものが何らかの罪に問われたことはない。しかし同公爵の場合、 一つはクロスベル事変において同独立国と背後で関係を結び、 ガレリア要塞を損壊せしめたこと、そして帝都を占領し陛下を 始めとする皇族の方々を幽閉したことが決定的だっただろう。 大陸各地で暗躍する国際犯罪組織との関係も指摘されており、 それらが判決の決め手になったのは想像に難くない。　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆公爵位の行方◆　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　今回の実刑確定により、気になるのが次期公爵位の行方だ。 帝國法により現公爵から爵位は即時剥奪、諸侯の推挙を受けた 有力候補が陛下に認められて受け継ぐのが慣例だが、先日の海 都砲撃事件により、最有力と言われたバラッド侯爵は領邦会議 で弾劾された。帝国最大にして大陸有数の領邦を受け継ぐ人物 が誰になるのか気になるが、「既に有力候補は確定、陛下に打 診中との噂も」（社交界の消息筋）　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 【軍事】タングラム要塞、改築完了　　　　　　　　　　　　 　去る７月１０日、クロスベル州東端、共和国との国境に位置 するタングラム要塞の改築が完了し、新たにお披露目された。 度重なる共和国軍の侵攻に対処するもので、高さ５０アージュ におよぶ防壁や、８基格納された新型列車砲が特徴。クロスベ ル西郊の軍需工場も稼動を開始し、新型飛行戦艦も配備される 総司令部ガレリア要塞と連携することになる。　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【文化】レコード売上・好調　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　本年度上半期のレコード売上は好調、前年を上回る見込み。 休業中の蒼の歌姫ヴィータ・クロチルダのオペラ公演集が発売 された事や、新進気鋭の演奏家エリオット・クレイグの初アル バムがヒットした事も大きいという。（リーヴェルト社調べ） 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【コラム】怪盗Ｂは何処へ？　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　帝国のみならず大陸諸国を騒がしていた《怪盗Ｂ》。昨年か ら新たな事件・目撃情報はなく、一部には引退や死亡説も出て いるが真実は如何に？　帝都の夏至祭が迫る中、再びかの怪盗 の を許さぬよう当局には注意を促したい。 Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books